Goodbye
by the lights of paris
Summary: There's an empty pit in his stomach, his eyes are never dry but he barely notices anymore, he feels as if the life has been sucked out of him, it's like he can't breath. He doesn't want to live anymore, he can't live anymore. Chuck\Blair. Angst.


**Title: **Goodbye.

**Summary: **There's an empty pit in his stomach, his eyes are never dry but he barely notices anymore, he feels as if the life has been sucked out of him, it's like he can't breath. He doesn't want to live anymore, he can't live anymore. Chuck\Blair. Angst.

**Authors Note: **I'm feeling sad and angsty and this is the product of these feelings. It's sort of depressing and really short.

* * *

The phone slips out of his hand and lands with a hard thud against the ground. His mouth feels dry. He feels as if somebody's stabbed him in the heart a million times and is twisting a rusty blade around and around inside of his heart. He feels like screaming and shouting except when he opens his mouth nothing comes out. He falls to the ground and collapses in a heap. He bangs his fists against the kitchen ground. His eyes are welling up and there's an empty pit in his stomach. He feels as if the life has been sucked out of him, it's like he can't breath. Tears roll down his face, they wet his shirt, they wet the floor. There's a gaping hole in his heart and then he thinks about having to tell his children, he thinks about how their faces will break, how they'll react to the news and he can't handle it. He just wants to curl up and die. He doesn't want to live anymore, he can't live anymore. A strangled cry escapes from his throat and it's quickly followed by another and another. He stays like that, in a mess on the floor, crying and screaming and asking why. His eyes are never dry but he barely notices anymore. All he feels is an immense pain.

* * *

"Dad?" Henry calls out when he enters the house. His youngest sister Grace who only turned five a few weeks ago, is gripping onto his hand like her life depended on it. On the other side of Grace is, Rhett, whose only a year older then his sister Grace. Audrey is trailing behind Henry, typing away on her mobile phone _which is strictly for emergencies. _She rolls her eyes just thinking about what her mum had told her a few nights ago when she had given it to her for a late eighth birthday present. _She's about three months late. _Audrey thinks. It wasn't like her parents had forgotten her birthday, they just leave the best presents till last.

"Dad?" Henry calls out again, running a hand through his dark locks with his free hand.

"Maybe he's not home?" Audrey suggests, shrugging her shoulders, but still not looking up from her phone. Henry scoffs at his little sister's statement.

"Of course he's home. He's always here when we get home and the school told us we should go home because something serious as happened." Henry rolls his eyes at the last part, serious to the Bass-Waldorf family isn't serious.

"Maybe Mummy can't find her lipstick, again." Grace pouted. Rhett let out a chuckle and nodded his head agreeing with her. Grace slipped both of her hands out of her brothers and ran further into the house screaming out for her mum and dad.

"It can't be a mum-related emergency, you idiots. She's on a business trip." Audrey pointed out, rolling her eyes. Henry looked over his shoulder at his younger sister.

"Audrey, can you stop being so cynical for once?" Henry asked her. Rhett put his hands over his ears, not wanting to hear the 12 year old and 8 year old fight.

"I think Daddy's dead!" Grace shrieked, rushing back to where all the kids were. Tears in her eyes.

* * *

Chuck looked at all four of his wonderful children. They had found him, or more like Grace, had found him curled up on the kitchen. Grace and Rhett had been scared out of their minds and after a few seconds of staring at their fathers sleeping form lying in the middle of the kitchen, Audrey and Henry knew something was up. So all four of them and woken him up and Chuck on the spot seeing four innocent wide-eyed brown eyed brown haired faces staring at him made him tear up, he had to be there for them and yet he had to tell them news that will break them and destroy them and make them feel like a bullet had pierced them through their heart but Chuck couldn't do it, he just couldn't. He couldn't watch as their faces fall and he couldn't watch as their little arms fly up in their air, as tears roll down their faces and as they scream and shout and tell him he's lying but he has to. He has to do it. He takes a deep breath preparing himself for the words he'll have to say next.

"The plane, Blair, your mother was on crashed and she didn't make it. I'm so sorry." He choked out, tearing his eyes away from his children.


End file.
